It Has To Be Better?
by cass of the east
Summary: When Cordelia made her wish –in ‘The Wish’ did you ever wonder why Darla, Dru Etc weren’t in there well this how I think it could of gone down, to lead to the events on the show. Thanx and Plz review
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

As the Vampire's surrounded her in the gym she grew weary and exhausted as dried blood smeared her face and the salty sweat itched into her newly formed scars. She picked up a discarded piece of wood and started to wield it in an offensive manner making the vampires fear grow finally one had the gall to attack she staked him and flipped over a would be attacker, coming at the innocent looking girl from behind, she made a run for the only unblocked exit, as she got out she closed the gym doors jamming it up with her make shift stake and pulled a lighter out of her pocket and flicked it on.

"Miss Summers what in the Heck do you think you are doing" Yelled an angry middle aged man in a suit surrounded by other men in suits.

"There's rats in there" Miss Summers answered back glancing at the gym,

'Should I burn it, but if I do what will the Principal do would I be kicked out' she slipped the lighter in her pocket.

"Sorry, I should go" She said turning.

"okay Buffy see you on Monday" the principal answered as they unlocked the gym to find it empty of rats or vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Darla and Angel

As the little boy called the Anointed one leads what seemed to be a frail vampire out of the sewer works an unexpected guest watches from the roof top of a club called the Bronze where the Master could feed well. The guest was about to attack when his entourage follows; a long brunette in a black with red shimmer Victorian dress clung to an arm of a platinum blond skinny man all in black apart from a red shirt peeking form underneath a long black leather duster, 'Dru and Spike came for the harvest' the guest thought from his safe crows next; next came a man in a blue shirt a black trousers clinging protectively to a skinny blond in jeans and a pink cardigan, 'where's there is Elizabeth there's James' the guest smirked as saw his sire in the arms of his vampiric child. Angel growled with out noticing but attracting the attention of a group of spectator vampires. 'Damn cover blown' was his last thought as he plunged into the alley.

"Hey Darla, why are you with Penn he is just a child" Angel smirked as Penn his former apprentice snarled showing his lengthened incisors.

"that's not nice" Said a large voice form behind as the voices hand grabbed Angel by the scruff of neck.

"Well Luke, Neither is this" Angel said shifting into his more scarier face as he elbowed his attacker in the throat, only because this particular vampire was to physically big, as the bigger vampire doubled over in pain Angel took the opportunity to volley him on the turn in the chest crushing Luke's ribs as he crashed through the heavy metal doors painted bronze of the club. Penn burst past Spike and Dru as James and Elizabeth shielded the master knowing he needs to feed before he fights. Angel was ready for Penn matching his blows with a block or a dodge and countering with kicks combos and punches which are totally putting the hurt on the evil vampire, what he was not ready for was Dru's child Spike jumping in to help Penn, but neither are able to stand to Angel as he batted away uppercuts, roundhouses and head butts and finally Penn fell to the floor and Angel grabbed Spike by his coat and threw him over to the rubbish pile where The Master was cowering, He then turned to Penn and slammed his face into the wall making the wall crack, then Luke came back and charged Angel as he drew his stake Luke smiled as he grabbed Angels hand bending it on the verge of breaking, just then Darla vamped out cackling and whispered in Angel's ear.

"Penn is a better lover than you were my child" but with that Angel's anger boiled over to the point where he turned his arm dislocating it to let Luke loosen his grip and as Luke did Angel rammed the stake in Darla's heart dusting her.

"NNOOO" was all Angel heard as he shoved Luke up the wall cracking Penn's skull as Luke landed on him.

"Who's next?" Angel winced as he popped his shoulder back in.

"Me" James snarled as he leapt forward with Elizabeth just behind him. Angel ducked the blow from James and landed him with a back hander knocking in him unconscious as Liz gasped Angel gave her a back hander which dealt with her just as easily as James.

"Come on Dru time to join 'Grand mummy'" Angel said mockingly. As he started to advance towards Drusilla the group of vampires who were watching the masters arrival plucked up enough courage to defend the Master there was a blonde female vampire in a Sunnydale high cheerleader uniform next to a big vampire in a white t-shirt and denim trousers, the girl went for Angel first scratching Angels face but he hit hard so she stepped back allowing the big vampire to grab on to Angel. As they tussled three more vampires stepped up, a male one which is reasonably built with dark curtains, the next was thinner and male but also had dark curtains and the last one was a female with red hair all three clad in leather.

"Joy" The big Vamp cried as the stake landed in his heart

"Mort" Cried Joy as she and the red head charged into combat against the vampire with a soul. The red head tried a round house kick but Angel caught it throwing her into the more built vampire, as the thin one came to help Joy but is was to late as Joy crumbled in to dust.

"Jesse, don't, willow stop him" Said the vampire which caught the red head, as Willow turned to yell at Jesse, Angel plunged the stake in him.

" Xander we'll make this puppy pay" she snarled shifting faces same time as Xander. But they were to late Angel turned and threw his stake at Dru but Spike jumped in the way taking the stake in his right shoulder.

"Little William no" Dru cried as spike fell to the floor in pain.

"Now Pet please call me Spike in front of guests" he said as Dru knelt over him nursing his gaping wound.

"Angelus catch" The master said as he threw the anointed one over everyone on to Angel.

"what, hiding behind kids again" he asked as he rolled through to land on top of the child, with that the anointed one shifted into his face punching Angel then thrusting him up the wall, Xander took this opportunity to lay into him but Angel was determined to kill the master but was stopped from rising as Spike helped the novice vampires then to add insult to injury Penn got back up and joined in allowing Luke to regain consciousness and lift Angel up high and then rammed his knee into Angel's back – not paralysing him just hurt him like hell – as Luke grabbed the stake out of Spike, who yelled like a girl, the Master coughed impatiently, then they led the way into the bronze and screams could be heard for miles.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Xander and Willow

"So the souled one is in his cage" The Master asked to a group of vampires in the bronze.

"Yes and ripe for the kill our Daddy is" Dru giggled leaning into his ear.

"No he killed my child, therefore he will live for eternity, in torture of course" the master cackled. The rest gave an uneasy laugh.

"But down to business" he said as an apparition formed next to him into a tall, handsome, dark brown hair, blue eyed, man dressed in a dark blue Armani suit and a lighter blue shirt.

"Who the bloody hell is that" Spike said as shielded Dru from this thing

"Oh this" the man said looking up and down "this is Adolf Hitler's father, Alois, died in the first world war, then I took this form to convince Adolf to do evil in the second world war" the man smirked then shifted into Darla "But my name is The First, First of all Evil" then shifted into Elvis then back into Alois.

"the first and you're a shapshifter" Willow asked

"no only form of dead people he can do vampires as well" the master said as the first turned into the master then back again.

"So what does his highness want us to do" Dru said bowing from behind Spike.

"Oh I'm just here to advise the master on how to conduct business on a hell mouth" he licked his lips "like about the slayer, and how the council of watchers are in England training potential slayers for when they are called by the death of the current slayer in Cleveland, or how the Immortal plans to kill the master to take over the hell mouth" he finished and saw how gob smacked the vampires are.

"how do you know this" the anointed one asked cautiously

"because I can choose who sees me that might be everyone or no one" the first smiled.

"Now" the Master said abruptly "young one" addressing the anointed one in a soft tone "you, Spike and Dru shall take 50 vampires to England and destroy this council and these soon to be slayers" Master ordered, Spike and Dru growled and left leaving the anointed one almost running after them.

"Luke take Penn with 30 Vampires to Cleveland and kill this current slayer" The master snarled making Luke and Penn take there leave.

"Elizabeth, James. The First says if the Immortal comes he will land in L.A. you two will be there with 20 vampires to kill them, NOW GO!" The master said. Elizabeth and James looked crush as they leave.

"What's with them" Xander asked as he and willow came closer to the Master

"yea don't they like the first" Willow said growling at the apparition.

"Vampires" the first said rolling his eyes and shifting into Jesse. "is this any better"

"No my disciples you two have been chosen to replace Darla and Angelus' Position as my right hand and my princess" the master interrupted. "and we all know Elizabeth and James have been begging for the last hundred years since Angel was made, and Spike and Dru have been badgering since Darla was dust, but Luke and the Anointed one thought they were in for sure and Penn is just ambitious and always wanted to upstage Angelus"

The master continued "now to take over this town permanently"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Penn and Luke

The death in the air was intoxicating, for two years Luke has hunted the slayer around Cleveland and now Penn has his team up her arse heading towards Lukes location.

"Okay this is so not what I wanted to do tonight" Buffy said as a group of veteran vampires chased her, she had faced a few of them before 'they must be part of a nest' she thought as she ran into an innocent looking mausoleum.

"Slayer" Luke Boomed through out the impressively big hall with dead people names in the marble walls.

"Vampire" Buffy mocked back in her deepest voice. Then Penn launched through the doors and landed on the petite slayer.

"Come on slayer" Penn snarled showing his true face as back up arrived.

"Okay" She replied as her crossbow fired at Penn who dodged it and laughed as it dusted the vampire behind him. The slayer pulled out as broad sword swinging it masterfully in one hand, Penn let out a growl and picked up a bronze torch lamp and as the slayer advanced Penn quelled them easily but not effortlessly then Buffy's other hand punched him to the floor allowing her to be swamped from the mob of awaiting vampires, they all turned to dust when she swung her sword in arcs and crescents decapitating left and right.

"That's it slayer and hurry up I want to be back before Liz and James" Luke Smiled down at her as Penn rose silently behind but it was as if she had eyes in the back of her head as she threw holy water dead in Penn's face making him scream in pain, leaving him open for the sword, which ended Penn.

"Foolish Girl" Luke Said as he got ready to go one on one with the chosen one. The battle began when the slayer swung aiming for the neck of the large vampire but he caught the blade pushing it in her face cutting her across her lip deep.

"aarr Spike will be so proud of me" he gloated as the wounded slayer cowed in the corner of the white marble hall, as he neared her she shifted her weight on to her front foot so he let his guard down since no attack could take him down from that position but when he was next to her she struck, sweeping around with her back foot knocking him to the ground leaving his chest vulnerable for his impending doom from the Slayers stake

"Foolish vampire" she mocked again as she cleaned her self of dust. Her cell rang "Sunnydale, hell mouth, ill be there, bye"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Spike and Dru

A big dusty old Victorian estate had massive metal enforced oak doors and behind them a statue of a stone man holding a sword and in the other a book, and around the door an armoury of wooden stakes, crossbows and swords. Down the hall into the cellar was a huge metal room with a empty swimming pool filled with young teenage girls exactly one meter apart from each other. At the door to this derelict swimming pool was three figures addressing them and in a hall off to the side was a window showing two figures both similar to each other with there suits and being old and English.

"Gwenlyn" the skinny British man in the middle said turning to his right where a woman stood.

"Maybe Robson should" Gwenlyn answered

"I think not Ms Post. Wesley, I think your father and Travers are here to watch you work" the man on Wesley's left said nodding to the window.

"thank you Robson, Gwenlyn. I'll remember this" he said all ponce like. Before he addressed the figures in the swimming pool. "Alright for two years we have battled with William the Bloody and Drusilla the seer but they can not beat us if one of you are chosen to slay, but until the current slayer is done in Cleveland we are alone, now we know that many Watchers died when the judge came after us so did many Potentials but we over came that so we can over come this and destroy these monsters plaguing the world." Wesley just finished when a roar of cheers came from the potentials until the window smashed and Wesley's father lay next to the empty pool obviously dead from the position on his neck. When they all looked over they saw that there vampiric prisoner called Zachary Kralic, to test slayers, is feeding on Travers' throat.

"now that's what I'd call finger lickin' good" Kralic yehawed as he leapt through the broken window landing by Mr Price.

"How did you get out?" Robson asked slinging the crossbow from off his shoulder

"she let me out" He smiled sadistically pointing to Gwenlyn Post

"Come on those two are so gullible, they should of kicked me out when I was caught using black magic's" She smiled at a shocked Wesley.

"you know why we didn't, because the slayer didn't go to Sunnydale so it fell to the vampires needing us to have all watchers available," Robson replied almost screaming

"y..y..you..you let him out ….an..and..and he killed my father" Wesley said turning to face her slowly

"to bloody right and invited all us in for a spot of tea might I add" Spikes voice sliced through the tension as all eyes turned to him.

"you know you need water to swim" he smiled at the potentials, the last year or so had been fun hunting the scared teenagers and the even more scared old farts.

"now, have you got it" Gwenlyn said to spike who was about 5 feet in front of Drusilla who had the anointed one to her left and a small old vampire in small glasses to her right holding a narrow box with about forty vampires behind them sizing up about one hundred potentials.

"yea the glove of blardy blah, he's got it" he said nodding to the vampire with the box, he put it down and open it, she gasped in excitement as she fondled it

"kill her" the anointed one snapped eyeing Kralic.

"you herd the kid" Spike said and with that Gwenlyn put the glove on and tried to aim it but Dru appeared in front of her putting her left hand in front of Gwenlyn's face and slashed her throat with her nails on her right hand.

"you monsters" Wesley winced as Gwenlyn's head hit the floor

"Kill them all" the anointed one snapped again.

"Charge" said a now transformed Wesley from a poncy puff to a rugged puff, as he said charge many potentials charged out of the empty pool, while Wesley shook his sleeve and a single handed axe flipped out as he led an army of teenagers against an army of darkness.

Robson fired his crossbow at the anointed one turning as he did so, now he faced towards Kralic flipping his crossbow into a two handed battle axe, he swung for Kralic but Kralic caught it and swung him up the wall choking Robson with handle of his axe smiling as the watcher slowly lost grasp of consciousness and life.

Wesley ducked past Spike and launched himself at Dru but the little vampire who previously carried the Glove jumped on him beating him senseless.

"you will not hurt mistress" he screeched at Wesley. Wesley lifted his axe up and while the vampire tried to stop the axe, a stake ejected from Wesley's other sleeve stabbing the Servant of evil in the heart creating dust on top of the Watcher.

An oriental potential attacked Spike to attract his attention from Wesley, she did all the attacks she had learned but this vampire was a slayer himself a slayer of slayers, he caught her when his arms wrapped around her feminin neck

"I will not scream" She said in her native tongue.

"sorry don't speak Chinese" Spike mocked as her snapped neck echoed through his dead heart.

"Now that wasn't very nice from some one who watches" giggled Dru as she leaned over Wesley's face.

"Run Wes, get captain peroxide" A young girl said as she jumped on Dru knocking them both over.

"Faith no" Wes replied as he got to his knees to see Dru kick her off

"Wes, I got this" she said as Dru and Faith enter combat.

"Amanda NO, leave my Girlfriend alone" A tanned girl screamed as Spike killed a young girl with long Brown hair.

"Bloody hell, there are dykes here Dru" Spike smiled as he shifted his face and ate the young girl who has a necklace saying Kennedy on. After eating her Spike stopped smiling as Wesley lunged at him with his stake but Spikes smile came back as he used his super human speed to grab Wesley's arm twisting it so he fell to the floor in pain, Spike smile grew bigger as Wesley's axe dropped to the floor allowing spike to pick it up.

"its Puff's like you who give England a bad name" Spike said as he crashed the axe into Wesley's head.

"Be careful little William" Dru said as a stake was retrieved from her heart by faith. and as she Dusted Spike Let out a roar which could be heard by everyone in the council building.

Spike Grabbed faith and bit into her in his rage.

"Spike help me now you fool" yelled the anointed one as he snapped the neck of an African American girl, then the potentials mobbed him.

"you know I never liked you" Spike said as faith went limp.

"Aaargh you bitch" Spike cried as faith into his leg drinking his blood.

"What the bloody hell" spike said as he realised what she was doing, he heard the scream of the anointed one as he died he looked up to see about twenty potentials rise to there feet with no vampires insight apart from the crazy one still choking that dead man 'wait Klaric could get me out of here' Spike thought as the slayers advanced on him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" He roared as he grabbed Faith jumped over the circle of potentials and ran to the psychotic vampire laughing at a dead watcher.

"Oi Zach lets get out of here" Spike said as he shifted back into normal face, carrying a limp faith and pulling Klaric as he jumped through the window.

"this way" Klaric said as they arrived at the statue and the busted doors

"quick there escaping" Spike heard a yell he turned to see about eight hundred meters away was the potentials, apart from one ran superhumanly quicker towards them.

"William, she is the slayer, the master just finished with the one named Buffy" The first said as he appeared in form of Drusilla then shifted back to his first form of Alois Hitler "Kill them all"

"bugger that and bugger you" Spike replied as the Girl ran through the first and stopped all confused like.

"What's going on?" yelled a teenage vampire, male, from the broken door of the estate. The First seemed to eye the new vampire.

"Salem take her and get a faster car forget about the lorry" Spike said throwing faith to him and turning to attack a dazed new Slayer.

As Spike pressed the attack she grew more into her powers and finally getting the better of the master Vampire.

"Eeer Kralic little help" Spike called as he got round housed into the broken door. The First tutted and left leaving Kralic to be thrown through the statue of the watcher. The slayer walked over to the downed vampire by the name of spike she picked up an axe and raised it above her head.

"August wait" Shouted a Jamaican potential followed by the rest. "whoa" She whimpered as the broken statue flew at her just slow enough for her and a few potentials to duck or dodge but the main group were crushed under it. "you guys lift it off them ill help august" the Jamaican one said before turning to see spike have his arm wrapped around the new slayer.

"Get off" August whined as she repeatedly bashed his ribs, face and groin with her own limbs but to no avail his grip was tight.

"whoa" the Jamaican one said again as the arm holding the sword landed on her she struggled to lift but couldn't, she heard Kralic laughing.

"you vile pig" she shouted to him, which made the potentials help her "no help them they might be alive" she hoped

Spike lifted a sharpened cross staking August in the heart as Spike collapsed in pain from the beating and the burning of the cross, he let out a hideous laugh to be met with one of Klaric's evil laughs, and then some thing clicked in the Jamaicans mind like she was refreshed and voosh the arm which was on went flying hitting Kralic making all laughing stop.

"Oh bloody hell another one" Spike cried as Salem pulled up in a silver Aston Martin Db9 with the top down, faith sprawled in the back seat and a pale demon with flaps in the front.

" Are you ok spike" the demon said getting out to meet spike, but was shoved into the advancing slayer who pushed him away. Kralic rolled into the front passenger seat and spike fell into the back next to faith.

"Go" Spike yelled shifting face to his vampire one

"Where" Salem replied getting the car in gear

"Sunnydale" Spike replied slipping into his normal face back on.

"Why" Kralic asked as the car pulled away

"Cause my master is there" Spike winced on the verge of unconsciousness

The newest slayer new she wouldn't catch the car as she saw it whiz off into the night. She turned to see the potentials corner the new demon, which wasn't that aggressive but demons are demons, she leant over grasping him and throwing him up the wall.

"How do I get to Sunnydale"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 James and Elizabeth

"So the Master killed the slayer so the Immortal will come to take over the hell mouth?" Elizabeth asked as five vampires await on a private runway while a private plane stops.

"yes my love and now we get to kill the Immortal when he steps off this plane" James replied as the vampires steadied themselves when the plane door opened.

"Aaah the welcome to L.A. party" A blue demon with horns on the back of his head smiled.

"your'd not ze Immortal" said an Italian vampire who had blonde hair.

"no, no im Sebassis, was head to his U.S. operations but I've been offered a job at the circle of black thorn, so see ya" the blue demon replied throwing a yellow skinned demon with red quills down the steps at the vampires and ducking into the plane behind a huge black demon oozing black goo with antlers.

"Aaargh" Elizabeth said as she snapped the neck of the yellow demon. "Demons"

"Yes my love when Master controls the hell mouth we will eradicate them all" James smiled as the ooze demon fell as he stuck his blade into his head "they have no finesse"

"He has escaped" a large vamp who was bold and clad in a farm boy dress sense said emerging from the plane

"there" said a spiky haired female vampire pointing to a figure running away.

Sebassis jumped over the fence and all five vampires hot on his trail he turns down an alleyway to see a boarded up warehouse he leapt into it crashing through a boarded window and landing on his face, the vampires leapt with him but bounced off an invisible barrier.

"American squatters" the Italian vampire said as Sebassis scuttled into the sewer.

"would you shut up" said the spiky hair vamp just before a shotgun blew her head off instantly dusting her.

"Mel" screamed the farmer vampire as a baseball bat struck across his face making him hit the floor looking up to an African American male slam the sharpened baseball bat into his heart.

"Nice job sis" replied the cocky man

"Not bad your self bro" she replied loading her shotgun

James looked at Elizabeth then to a black man with an afro set the Italian vampire with a flamethrower.

"Liz, love can you run" he said not looking at her but as he turned to see a crossbow bolt lodged itself in her heart.

"J, help me" she cried out as he went to embrace her impaling himself on the shaft and as she turned to dust moments before he did as well.

"Gunn, the demon got away"


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

"News from L.A. is James and Elizabeth are dead and the Immortal is not coming" The master said as he sat on his royal oak throne in the blood factory addressing four kneeling subjects. "So Spike, Faith I guess you replace Xander and Willow as replacement Darla and Angel, Sorry Salem and your new child"

"Yes Master with Kralik mental and Spike always with Faith I couldn't stand being alone so I found this girl in England, Hope you don't mind" Salem said as he stroked the Black hair from her black face.

"You know Olivia is a nice name, Don't you think it is Olivia, Miss one way ticket from England to L.A. and loves cheese" Zachary Kralic the psychotic rapist murderer said sadistically as he inspected the broken wooden cage from the battle which happened only weeks before.

"Well that is a nice name" Said the familiar Jamaican voice of the slayer.

"Slayer" Spike growled just before the slayer threw a sharpened cross at him, like the one he used on August, from the entrance of the blood factory but Faith saw it coming, with the same training and all, and launched a confused Olivia in the way causing her to dust.

"Olivia! Faith you bitch" Salem grabbed the former potential and launched her over the masters throne and by the back door.

"Lets go psycho" The slayer led on as Kralik approached until she unsheathed a red plated axe/scythe with a stake on the end, and plunged it in his heart dusting him with ease.

The Master stood up shocked at this new slayer, Spike shifted his face and went to attack this slayer but was grabbed by the master and flung to the floor by Faith with ease.

The Master then shoved Salem and landed over the other side of the blood machine.

"You best get out of here" The First said standing over Salem in form of Alois then crouched down "My plan favours you alive" he said nodding towards the slayers weapon.

Salem shifted face and went to get up but was stopped by the sight of the slayer easily with the first swipe taking the masters head off leaving his skeleton away from his skull.

Salem nodded submissively.

She looked quickly where Spike had landed but he and the former potential were gone and no sign of the other vampire either, she stomped down in anger crushing the masters skull just before three males charged in, the one on the far left was a short teenager with ginger hair and long claws and teeth plus very hairy almost resembling a wolf, the one on the right was a built man with blond curtains holding some sort of futuristic blaster he also wore body armour, the middle one looked like a watcher in one hand a sword the other a single handed crossbow. "Who are you?" the middle man asked in an English accent.

"Im Kendra the Vampire Slayer"


End file.
